Many industrial processing operations require the use of endless conveyor belts to move products from one location to another location. It is conventional to use linearly extending endless conveyor belts and power turns wherein the direction of movement may be changed in any desired umber of degrees. In many instances, the endless conveyor belt is driven by an endless chain which passes on guide means. It is customary to mount the guide means directly on the support structure on which the endless conveyor belt and endless chain are mounted. The movement of the endless chain on the guide means, particularly in power turn apparatus, produces vibrational forces due to the radially inwardly directed forces on the endless chain. A structure of this nature is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,708 to Brown et al. which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. These vibrational forces are amplified by the support structure so as to create a noisy environment. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the vibrational forces between the guide means and the support structure.